


The Other Side

by sohox



Series: Reflections [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohox/pseuds/sohox
Summary: The mirror was Rhett’s idea.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Reflections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848751
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Can I tag RandL as co-creators? Because this is essentially all their fault. 
> 
> I wrote this instead of sleeping, so please forgive any errors.

The mirror was Rhett’s idea, the six foot frame of it hanging over the back of their door. It was also Rhett’s idea for Link to be on his hands and knees, hips tilted upward just enough for Rhett to be able to spread him wide, slick him up, and sink his cock in deep.

“...wan’ it hard, bud.” That part was Link’s idea: for it to be rough and nasty and  _ obscene _ .

“You might regret sayin’ that later.” Rhett’s hips piston forward, slamming hard into the curve of Link’s tight ass, his thick shaft splitting Link open just the way he always craves.

Link can’t tear his eyes away from the scene folding out in the mirror. His hair is a damn mess, matted to his forehead, his pomade mingling with beads of sweat. His lips are swollen from where Rhett refused to take it easy when he smashed their mouths together earlier. His cock is hanging heavy between his legs and he can see it bobbing under his belly when he peers down below his body.

Rhett’s watching their reflections, too, and when their eyes meet in the mirror, his thrusts speed up until he’s moved them both along the floor. Rhett scoots forward as he pulls Link up by the shoulders, dragging his body back until he’s flush between Rhett’s scalding hot chest and the cool glass.

“Look at you, baby.” Rhett’s mouth is hot at Link’s ear, his warm breath fogging the glass a little. “See how fucking sexy you look, taking my cock so good.”

Link’s forehead drops forward against his reflection, and he can’t tear his gaze away from his own eyes, pupils blown wide, rimmed with a hint of the bluest of blue.

“Fuckin’ hot,” Link agrees, his nose pressed against his own image. “You’re  _ so _ fucking lucky you get to look at this every day.”

“Don’t I fuckin’ know it, bo.” Rhett’s huge hands are tight on Link’s hips, pulling him back into each thrust just as hard as he’s fucking into him.

“Really, fuckin —” Link trails off, his thumb caressing the glass over the image of his own cheekbone.

He’s so full of Rhett, surrounded by him, the sound of his voice and his smell and his arms holding Link tight against him. But somehow he isn’t even thinking of Rhett, he is caught in the gaze of his own reflection, and the starving look in his own eyes has him leaking, smearing wet against the cool glass. “Take it,” he tells himself. “Take my fucking load.”

He feels his own hole clench down at the words, and Rhett groans hot and filthy behind him.

“He’s gonna take it, Link. Give it to him. He fucking  _ wants _ it.”

He  _ does  _ want it. He wants to feel his own lips trailing up the slope of his throat, wants to press his cock up against the tight muscles of his own stomach. He wants to feel his own cock press deep into the back of his throat, until those blue eyes are watering and he’s gagging for more.

He tips his face forward, mouth seeking his own lush lips and when he slips his tongue out to sweep it along the glass, he could swear he tastes a little hint of minty toothpaste. The thought of his own talented tongue slipping past his lips is enough to tip him over.

Ropes of pearly white splatter the reflection of his belly, and every muscle in his body is begging to reach into the glass and pull his nimble hips tight against his own.

Behind him, Rhett’s watching every moment, his hips working a frantic pace before he’s wrapping himself tight around Link, cock spilling every ounce of pleasure in his body right into his man’s hole.

“We made a mess.” Link smirks at himself in the glass pane, tossing a wink to himself as they both catch their breath. He gives Rhett the quirk of an eyebrow, patting his hand against the fingers still wrapped around his waist. “You better take care’a that.”

The mirror was Rhett’s idea, after all; he could clean it up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for liking, commenting and subscribing! You know what time it is!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @ soho-x.tumblr.com


End file.
